


Let's be Heroes!!!!!!!!!! (an OPM /Team Banana Bus story/ AU)

by nScott144



Category: Banana Bus Squad, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, Hero Saitama, Heroes & Heroines, Human Experimentation, Possible Expanded Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nScott144/pseuds/nScott144
Summary: I've got an Idea"What is it," Lui asks innocently."We'll be heroes, we have powers from that stupid test we took, we'll use our powers for good and make loads of dough""Sounds stupid, where are we going to get costumes and how are we going to save people?""We'll train and get the coolest costumes and we'll start small and  we'll assemble under pseudonyms!!!" Delirious said excitedly."You probably don't even know what that means but okay we'll keep our real names secret so we can keep our  Y-tube lives separate" Wildcat agrees.___________________After being tested on countless times and coming back with $2,000, Vanoss, and reluctantly his friends, decide to become heroes and start Y-tube channels to make even more money. Heroes they will be, but when the see the surprising hero for fun beating up their prize, instead of wanting to beat up the guy they want to work with him and his protégé to succeed in the business.





	1. Powers and heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to show who's powers are who's, I haven't added everyone so bear with me.
> 
> EDIT: So I've decided that once the Characters get their superhero names they'll be updated here so just pay attention to the first chapter for me/

**Evan Fong**

**Superhero name:** The Great Whoudini  
**Age:** 22   
**Powers:** [Magic](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Magic), ~~advanced gadgetry (Making gadgets and using them to his advantage~~

 **Lui Callibre** (don't think I spelled it right)

 **Superhero name:**  
age: 6-26 (depending on how he's feeling)  
_powers:_ shapeshifting

**H20Delirious**

**Superhero name: The Water Boy**  
**age:** 24  
**Powers:** [Water control and manipulation.](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Manipulation)  
**extras:** Has a sentient teddy bear

**Cartoonz**

**Superhero name:???**

**Age: ???**  
**Powers:** [Demon Physiology](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Demon_Physiology), hard dragon-like skin

 **extras:** There's a reason that his eye is missing in the story.

**MiniLadd**

**Superhero name:Sonic B00M**

**age: 26**  
**powers:[Sound Manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Manipulation)** , and [anything on the superpower wiki that has to do with sound](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=sound)

 **Extras:** Suni **(His girlfriend)** and his puppy are in this **(I'm contemplating whether to give her and the dog powers or just leave them powerless for the time being. I'm also going to incorporate His Dogs death so be warned)**

**ohmwrecker**

**Superhero name:???**  
**age:** 34  
**powers:** Deadly eyesight, [gravity manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Gravity_Manipulation), and [combat](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Gyrokinetic_Combat)  
**extras:**

**Terroriser**

**Superhero name: The T1-Brian**

**age:** 26  
**Powers:** [Nanite control](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nanite_Manipulation), [cybernetic enhancements](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_Arm)

**extras:???**

**DaithiDeNogla**

**Superhero name:** Mr. Maestro

 **age:** 25   
**Powers:**  s[inging is his power](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Creation), [his singing will be able to captivate foes](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Siren_Song) and lure them in, he will also be able to create things just by singing.

(The difference in Mini and Daithi's powers is that Daithi's powers come purely from song and Mini's come from every other sound. Daithi would be able to use other types music and Mini would be able to use other types of sound, banging, clapping or other things, for his powers to function.) 

 **extras:** in the story he has a girlfriend named jaclyn from the start.

**BaiscallyIdoWrk**

**Superhero name:**  Statik Kling  
**age:** 27  
**powers:** [electricity manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electricity_Manipulation)

**I_am_Wildcat**

**Superhero name: WildFyre**

**Age:** 29

**powers:[Pyrokinesis](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation), [Hell fire manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Hell-Fire_Manipulation)**

**extras:**   His powers come from his anger, he gets mad his bursts into flames and could kill everyone in a large radius if he really gets angry. 

 

**KryozGaming**

**Superhero name: Smok3**

**Age:** 24

 **powers:** [typhokinesis](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Smoke_Manipulation)

 **extras:** His catchphrase would be "ESKITTET!!" **(I'm sorry)**

He can control vape smoke as well as smoke from his surroundings.

 

**Smii7y**

**Superhero name: Mr. Fiber**

**Age:** 20

**powers:[clothing and fabric manipulation](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Clothing+manipulation)**

**extras:** No one knows what his face is **(Lets just pretend this is the case)** He **(supposedly)** has a milk bag for a face due to a pair of glasses that he wears.

 

**Moosnuckle**

**Superhero name: Captain Glass**

**Age:** 30

**Power:[Glass manipulation.](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Glass_Manipulation)**

 

**BigJigglyPanda**

**Age: 27**

**Powers: ???**

**extras:???**


	2. A pretty Long Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: The guys get their first gig when a girl with sentient hair tries to enslave the city.

Whoa, what was that," Everyone turned to the sky in awe. a girl with sentient long hair was picking up building and throwing them at the poor pedestrians. 

"BEHOLD THE GREAT RAPUNZEL," she bellows at the top of her lungs "WITH THE POWER TO CONTROL MY LONG LUSCIOUS LOCKS, I WILL SHOW THIS CITY THEIR NEW QUEEN AND MAKE EVERYONE BRUSH MY HAIR FOR ALL ETERNITY," she throws the building at the pedestrians as they attempt to safely scatter.

"Who's ready for battle," Evan held out his hand.

"I'm ready," Delirious puts his hand on top of Evans.

Tyler rolls his eyes, "Fuck it let's do this,"

Everyone follows suit and agrees, its time to unleash to super hero personas.

"Get dressed everyone, its time to unleash the power no one in city z has seen before."

Hai" Everyone scatters to the back of the alley to put on their clothes.

* * *

"WHO WILL SURRENDER TO ME FIRST?!" she asked but no one answered. 

"WELL THEN YOU CAN ALL TASTE BRICKS," she threw a building wildly and a mother and daughter were right in the crossfire of it. The mother couldn't bare to see her daughter crushed by the building with her for that would be selfish of her. She threw her and told her to run, but before she could, the building floated in mid air not hitting either one of them. They looked up to see a magician in an owl mask. He floated in mid air and turned to them.

"I can assure you that I won't be letting you leave your daughter in the dust," The Owl Magician puts the building back on its hinges and reattaches it as if it weren't lifted from the ground. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" she demands.

"I am The Great Whoudini, and thanks for being my volunteer for the lovely audience today," The Great Whoudini waves his wand in the air and points it at the villain, sharp cards shoot from the wand and at Rapunzel's hair, cutting her hair down. Though, not enough to where it wasn't a weapon.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR TRICK WHOUDINI, I WILL NOT BE LOSE THIS BATTLE," her hair grew out even longer to Whoudini's surprise. a chunk of her hair lifted in the air and almost clasped down on the ground. The problem was that it couldn't.

Floating in mid air the hair lifted higher and higher into the air before floating of the villain's head and into space "Your performance would've ended quite early," he said.

 "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"I, am The Masked Rabbit, I'm here to bring you down to your feet. . . " With a click the hair on the top of rapunzel's head was weighing her down, she started to float down looking around in shock, "This can't be happening?!"

  
"Well you know what they say, What goes up," She fell to the ground and on to her knees "Must come down . . . "

"I've got this one," Whoudini pulled out his want and with a flick of the wrist he shaved off all of her hair with a sentiant razor and it poofed out of exsistance once its job was done.

Everyone came out of hiding and applauded the new heroines, Even if they weren't in the hero's association, It was still nice to see new heros around since . . .him

A big explosion erupted out of nowhere, fire coated the streets. Luckily Whoudini lifted the people off of the ground so that they didn't get hurt.

"Let's cool this place off," Water shot out of nowhere and the blaze was calmed. A man with a hockey mask and water themed clothes surfed out of nowhere and in front of the people.

Whoudini, Rabbit, others I could use a little help. Everyone came out of the blue, an infantile monkey, a Man dressed in lighting bolts , A man with a noise cancelling mask a demon a robot and a man in a tattered jumpsuit. Everyone went ballistic, new heros no neglect from the Heroes associaton. 

"Now Lets get this place cleaned up," They put out the fires, restored buildings and rebuilt bridges. They amazed the people with their powers and the teamwork that they could do anything together.

"Now Our job here is done," Whoudini said "Lets go back and rest," they all flew off and left the crowd amazed. 

Who were those guys?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one needs a rewrite but I'll work on it later, I hope you've enjoyed


	3. Nice Evan We Ran Out of Money Now we're heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan spends all of their money on equipment for some special cause and it pisses everyone off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why Evan Likes to play the stupid one but in this fanfic he does. Anyways enjoy

"EVAN!!" Tyler yelled across the room. Evan turned around quietly and gave a dimwitted smiled towards Tyler

"Tell me why THE FUCK I had to pay for the pizza with my money and your credit card is maxed out AGAIN?!"

"Well . . ." Evan started, "That maybe because of me buying our new superhero equipment from some really shady hero on the Internet, but that could also be from the lifetime supply of soap too, but that's besides the point. . ."

"Superhero equipment, LIFETIME SUPPLY OF SOAP?!? FUCKING SOAP?!?" Tyler's face at this point turned beat red with anger. "When the fuck did we decide to become fucking superheros, EVAN"

Yesterday, silly, remember we were all at the bar eating ramen and drinking beer and being merry, when you brought up becoming superhero's," Evan said.

"Yeah well let me get this straight through your head, I WAS FUCKING DRUNK, my girlfriend broke up with me and I had became depressed at the time, that was just me talking out of my ass, you were drunk too. How do you even remember this stuff?"

"Simple, I record myself. . ." Evan pulls out a tape recorder.

"OOH you make me so mad I just wanna," Tyler's feet start burning through the floor. His eyes glow a firey red and he starts to combust into fire.

"Woah woah, hothead, calm down. Trust me this'll be better than any old Y Tube job out there," Evan plugs in the device and it clicks on to reveal a bunch of code that I don't think Either one of them could read.

"Great Evan it works, now sell that piece of shit back to where it came from," Tyler said sternly

"No, Wild_cat, we are now heroes, I'll call the guys down and we'll explain it to them all 

Tyler rolled his eyes and sat in the swivel chair. It broke right under him, not because he was fat, but it had been through a lot 

Cutting to Evan, he ran up the stars in excitement. He ran into Craig's room first startling him and his little ball of fluff awake. His girlfriend however was a heavy sleeper and stayed asleep cuddling craigs torso.

"Craig, wake up I have exciting news for you," Craig nodded wake and looked over at the Canadian bastard quietly.

"What the hell do you want Evan," Craig asked.

"We're going to be heroes, isn't that exciting?" Evan asked.

"I'm going back to sleep in excitement," Craig laid back down with is puppy quietly.

"Sleep can wait, heroes never sleep get downstairs quickly," Evan rushed out and slammed the door. This however woke Suni up.

"What was that babe?" She asked.

"Nothing but trouble . . ." Mini gets up and kisses her on the cheek, "I gotta go babe, sleep well . . . "

Suni nodded tiredly and fell asleep, the puppy cuddled against her quietly and fell asleep by himself. Craig smiled at them and closed the door.

Cutting back to Evan he rushed into Marcel's room "MARCEL, we're going to be heroes," he bellowed.

"Why," He asked 

"Cause I wanna," He said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I don't. . . You wanna know why ? Because black heroes never get any recognition,"

"So . . ." Evan said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING COLORBLIND!? I'm BLACK EVAN!!" 

"Well you can be our sidekick then . . ." Evan said.

"Is it because I'm black that you want me to be the sidekick?"

"NONONONONON," Evan said.

"No I get it I'll participate in this little game of your, I'll be downstairs to hear the racist news." Marcel stands up and stomps downstairs. That kinda went well  . . .

Evan closed Marcels door considerately and he went to Lui's door.

Lui lies there in his crib, resting. He cracked a smile. Evan gently picked him up and carried him off to Brian's room.

Evan opened he door to Brian in sleep mode.

Brian powered on, he read the faces of Evan and Lui and sighed annoyed,"Evan, I'm trying to sleep here,"

"I know but I need you downstairs pronto, its about our powers . . ."

"Are you going to turn be back into a human like you promised?" 

"Well I didn't promise . . ."

Brian powered down and in retaliation, he sent a shock through brian via magic wand and powered him back on 

"The fuck did you do that for?"

"You're fully charged now get downstairs we have to have a conversation . . ."

Brian arose and walked out of his room.

* * *

 "All right everyone, I have great news for you but first . . ." Cart00nz and Ohm walk through the door coolly along with Delirious eagerly carrying bags of groceries and clothing. 

"Another meeting . . ." cart00nz said, "Awesome. . ."

"I KNOW," Delirious excitiedly scooted into the group and seated himself.

"Take a seat," Evan said.

"We're fine," Ohm.

"Yeah. We'll just put away everything and sit down when we're done," They walk over to the fridge and put away the food quietly.

Anyways," Evan said, " I've got a new Idea. . ."

  
"What is it," Lui asks innocently. 

  
"We'll be heroes, we have powers from that stupid test we took, we'll use our powers for good and make loads of dough."

  
"Sounds stupid, where are we going to get costumes and how are we going to save people?"

  
"We'll train and get the coolest costumes and we'll start small and we'll assemble under pseudonyms!!!" Delirious said excitedly.

"You probably don't even know what that means but okay we'll keep our real names secret so we can keep our Y-tube lives separate" Wildcat agrees.

"AGAIN, as we've agreed to it we'll all become superheros, training starts today at 4

"TODAY?!?," everyone asked. Ohm and Cart00nz dropped their bags of clothing in shock.

"Yep today. . ." Evan walked off coolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter  
> \-----------------  
> "I do not understand the joke," Genos said.  
> "It's just funny because it is," Saitama replied.  
> "But what is the punchline?"  
> "It's just them playing video games and goofing around, no joke, just pure improvising," Saitama chuckles at one of the jokes on the video and shovels popcorn into his mouth.  
> "Ah interesting . . . I have to learn more from this . . . Vanoss person," He wrote down vanoss's name and began his research.


	4. Saitama's new Downtime Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitiama surfs the internet only to find the Banana Bus Crew's videos and fell in love ever since

"GOD DAMMIT DELIRIOUS!!" Saitama chuckled quietly at the Video. He was surfing the City E's new craze, Y-Tube. Where people can post videos and get a little money from the views. One of his New favourite Y-Tubers was a gang going under the title of The Banana Bus Squad. Their usual schtick is recording themselves playing games, good or bad wouldn't even matter, and raging laughing or Glitching the ever loving hell out of it. 

Genos walked through Saitama's door and slammed it shut, "Sensei, I'm here . . ."

"Oh good, come in you have to see this video, its from this guy called Vanoss," Genos sat beside Saitama quietly. Genos couldn't see anything special, I mean it was just a bunch of guys talking to each other and cracking jokes and raging out. And all on a video game, this couldn't have been entertaining . . .

"Sensei, shouldn't we be training or something? Not wasting time on this . . . this . . ."

"It's called Y-Tube, and it seems to be all the rage in City E, they're all about electronics there," Saitama chuckled at Tyler getting killed 

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," Tyler Yelled. Saitama Bursted into tears at this moment. Genos felt a little awkward from this and just stared at him until he was done.

"What?" Saitama asked.

"I do not see the appeal in this stuff that you laugh at," Genos Finally said.

"What do you mean?"

 I do not understand the joke," Genos said.

  
"It's just funny because it is," Saitama replied.

  
"But what is the punchline?"

  
"It's just them playing video games and goofing around, no joke, just pure improvising," Saitama chuckles at one of the jokes on the video and shovels popcorn into his mouth.

  
"Ah interesting . . . I have to learn more from this . . . Vanoss person," He wrote down vanoss's name and began his research.

He walked out of Saitama's apartment, leaving saitama confused. Genos flew off to CIty E and dropped down, leaving a dent in the street. Genos looked around at the barren streets and picked his feet up to walk. Apartments, Apartment's everywhere, and he didn't know where to start. 

He suddenly saw a family walking down the street phone in one hand, hand holding each others. Genos walked up to them and stopped them in their tracks, "Excuse me, I am looking for a Vanoss . . ."

"Who? Well maybe my child knows,she's more internet savvy than me . . ." Genos looked down to see the child looking up at him quietly. He knelt down and smiled, "Excuse me young lady have you ever heard of a Vanoss and where can I possibly find him?" 

Instead of saying anything, she showed him a picture of Vanoss a man of Korean Decent, possibly. Well Built and with acouple of other people that he had no idea of knowing,"And you should be able to find them in the hills over there. Ask for an Evan, sir"

Genos smiled,"Thank you miss and have a lovely afternoon," He nodded farewell, and walked off to the hills.

 After asking for an Evan everywhere, he was led to a massive mansion fit for a dozen or so people. Once he was there he gathered everything he needed to say to him. It wasn't hard for someone who was rebuilt to be a computer to gather info and thoughts at such a fast pace. He then, with no hesitation, knocked on the door.

It didn't take a second for a man to answer the door. Though it wasn't the one he was looking for. This man had a weird, reddish stubble growing on his neck, he had glasses on his face, dyed blonde hair and a reddish face. 

"May I help you?"

"Yes I am looking for an Evan, its urgent."

"Yeah that's what they all say," The almost closed the door on his face before Genos grabbed it and squeezed it, "I would like to talk to Evan please . . ."

"S-sure, come right in," The man let him in the house. It was as giant as he thought. It has a massive flat screen tv hanging over the cold, lifeless fireplace and Genos turned his head to the left and saw an even more massive pool through the transparent, crystal clear glass window. The kitchen was a little unkempt. Trash thrown one way and a bag of it that screams 'just take me out goddammit'. 

"E-evan will be with you in one sec," The man stumbled up the stairs in a huff. 

"Good, I must tell him," He took a seat on the couch and looked around at the scenery for a second. 

"What do you mean- I-I'm going already would you jus-" The man stopped at the bottom of the step as Genos turned around to see him and his friends terrified at the thing. 

"Evan?" Genos asked.

Evan Nodded.

"My name is Genos and I would like to thank you for helping my Sensei laugh," The fear slipped from their faces and turned into pure confusion. 

Evan put a smile on his face and nodded "No prob bob,"

"How do you do it, I have never seen him so happy at something since-" 

Suddenly a bald man walked into the room wearing the usual casual clothing. "Genos there you ar-" He stopped in his tracks and turned to the group of people huddled beside the steps. Saitama smiled at the realization then frowned at the fact that he just found his friend in their house probably getting on their nerves.

"Genos what the hell are you doing?" Saitama asked.

Genos bowed and rose back up, "Sensei I was just asking these wonderful people how they make you laugh and if they could teach me," Genos turned to them and bowed.

Saitama pinched his nose in frustration, "I-I'm so sorry he doesn't know the definition of Private space," 

"So your this sensei," Another one of the men chimed in.

"Yeah that's what he calls me, but my name's Saitama, I may not look like it but i'm a hero for fun," he shook their hands.

"Evan,"

Marcel

Craig

Tyler 

David **(that's nogla if you didn't know)**

"Brian 

"And this little guy right here's Lui," Lui shook hands with the tall bald man.

"Pleased, I love all of your channels," Saitama said then thought about how creepy he sounded.

"Question, where did you both come from?" Marcel asked.

They both looked at each other and said "City Z"

"How did you get here so fast?" Brian asked astonished, "I flew," Genos said.

"I did too," Saitama said, "Oh and the Professor said you're due for an upgrade,"

"Well I believe that I must get going," without seeing them off he leaped through the ceiling and flew off leaving the crew astonished.

"I'm sorry, he does that sometimes,"Saitama rubbed the back of his neck quietly and let himself out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys," He leaped off to god knows where.

* * *

 

"Evan what the hell was that?" Marcel interrupted.

Evan thought for a second before getting the idea, "That my men are the motivation we need, like I said training starts today."

Everyone sighed and walked to go get their outfits on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter of Let's Be Heroes:
> 
> Nogla, just work on what you do best," Evan instructed.
> 
> Nogla strummed his guitar understandingly.
> 
> Everyone Began to walk. They were getting some excercise in before Nogla strummed a G chord and a Giant Monster Appeared right in front of them.
> 
> "Evan what the Fuck?!?" Criag asked.
> 
> "This is your chance, i need a sonic clap from you, pronto," Evan commanded.
> 
> Criag clapped his hands as loud as he could and left a gaping hole in the middle of the monster. He dropped dead in his tracks and dematerialized, leaving a mess of music notes.
> 
> Nogla Hummed and out of nowhere a group of Orphans with kittens going to a Meuseum flew off the Bridge.
> 
> Hey Delirious," Evan called, "We need less water for these kids. . ."
> 
> Delirious moved his hands in a swaying motion and a giant wave lifted the bus up in the air and plopped it on the bridge. The kids were safe for now.
> 
> Nogla sighed, okay I've got one more thing. . .
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that was long, but I wanna set up a good hook.


	5. Brief Interlude: Two more heroes join the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A milk bag and a vape boy take down some crime over in City Z

A female in their twenties foolishly walks down the alleyway. She was shivering from the chill that blows against her back and paranoia creeps up against her shoulders like a spider about to bite. She turned around every minute just to make sure she wasn't being followed or wasn't going to get hit on the head. 

The next time she turned around however she was being followed by a couple of people just hanging out by a trashcan she had just passed by. All she could do was smile and wave at them and get not a single response back. She continued to walk only to turn around to see whether the people were following her or not. They were slipping down the alleys getting closer and closer and terrifying the woman enough to take off running around the corner. At the moment she felt safe, knowing the she had possibly lost them and tripped them up somewhere along the line. But her moment of relief was cut short, when a man jumped in front of her, causing her to back up to the wall with no last resort.

His smile grew wider. He walked up to her and seductively whispered in her ear, "Don't be startled we're just getting started." he then licked her ear, causing her to shudder.

"HE-"

"Don't scream or you'll ruin all of the fun," he snickered and signaled his accomplices to come closer. "Now let the fun begin,"

Suddenly an opaque smoke fell from the sky causing the goon to divert their attention from the helpless girl.

"What has the world came to, when you can't get any you resort to force," a man screamed from the top of the building.

Suddenly not just one as the woman thought, but two men jumped down parting the smoke for the group to see. The group was stunned at first then they laughed to see a man with a baggie filled with what appears to be milk for a head and some random guy smoking a vape. How intimidating that two, yes well dressed, but odd looking men think that they can stand with the likes of them.

"What is this a Circus, who run who?" They continued to laugh offending the Milk headed man. Though he knew that they were going to have their butts handed to them in a quick minute.

"Hey smoke why don't you give them a wake up call," he saluted him and blew some smoke from his vape coating the alleyway once more. The guys were starting to cough their lungs out. The Blonde rose from the smoke and molded the smoke, from and opaque rectangle to a series of hands, one by one grabbing the group and flinging them up to the air and slamming them down on the ground. 

"H-hey no fair, you can't fight with your fists then what good are you?" Smoke looked over at the milk bag and got a nod in response.

He inhaled from his vape and didn't blow any smoke from it. He then ran at them at a fast pace and blew some smoke out at the goons. But it didn't hit their faces or any thing like that. Instead, it formed into a panel and he hopped on it, like anyone would with a normal platform and kicked the man in the face, giving him a nose bleed. 

The goon stumbled back in a huff, "Fuck that, get 'em," they all rushed the man punching kicking and stabbing, but none of it worked. It was just like they were stabbing smoke. . . .

The head of the group turned to Milk bag and rushed him. The milk bag was one step ahead of him though, as he held out his hand. Out his hand came nothing, but it was his sleeve that was doing the work. A string of his sleeve unraveled and tiny bits of string and fabric attacked the man. They left wounds, both open and closed, cuts and gashed all across the man's body. He dropped in defeat as with the rest of them.

Smoke blew out the rest of his smoke and Milk bag fixed his sleeve as the went to go and check on the girl. She was stirred up from all of the action. She stood up from the rubble and hugged the milk bag.

"Tell me . . ." She asked, "What's your name?"

"Well I get called milk bag a lot, but here this is my friend smoke," Smoke saluted again.

"Well on streaming sites, I'm called Sarah Ashley, stop by on the stream if your not too busy,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah Ashley is Smii7y's current (I believe) Girlfriend in this story this is how they meet.


	6. The BBS's guide to Becoming heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and his friends go out to practice using their powers for a bit.

3rd person

Hoodies and tracksuits were all that the group of 'trainees' wore to their practice session today. Evan stepped in front of the group and smiled at them, hoping to get them hyped for fighting. The only one smiling was Nogla but he always smiles with that stupefying smile.

"Alright ladies, line up," Evan started, "We're jogging,"

Nogla looked dumbfoundedly at vanoss, "W-well what do you want Lui and I to do?"

Nogla, just work on what you do best," Evan instructed.

Nogla strummed his guitar understandingly.

Everyone Began to walk. They were getting some excercise in before Nogla strummed a G chord and a Giant Monster Appeared right in front of them.

"Evan what the Fuck?!?" Criag asked.

"This is your chance, i need a sonic clap from you, pronto," Evan commanded.

Criag clapped his hands as loud as he could and left a gaping hole in the middle of the monster. He dropped dead in his tracks and dematerialized, leaving a mess of music notes.

Nogla Hummed and out of nowhere a group of Orphans with kittens going to a Meuseum flew off the Bridge.

Hey Delirious," Evan called, "We need less water for these kids. . ."

Delirious moved his hands in a swaying motion and a giant wave lifted the bus up in the air and plopped it on the bridge. The kids were safe for now.

Nogla sighed, okay I've got one more thing. . .

Nogla sang a small tune while strumming his guitar a house fire appeared in the middle of the slums. Lui looked at the place giddily. "Evan can I try?"

"Yes little Lui go for it"

He, at first, shifted into a blob. Then he grew and grew and grew until he turned into an elephant. He trotted towards the house and lifted the roof to save the pedestrians. He wrapped the family around their trunk and sat them down outside of the burning house. He shifted, this time instead of a small baby monkey he was a grown monkey. 

"Little lui's . . .Big Lui?" Everyone gasped.

"Yep, its just nice for someone to take care of me every now and again," He chuckled.

 Evan smiled and clapped for Lui, while everyone else's hung their jaws down in astonishment. 

"Alright!" Evan finally said, "Next training, showing me your power 

* * *

They stood in a barren scope of land, as nothing stood there. Evan pointed out into the emptiness and smiled at the great wide opportunity ahead of them. 

"There boys, Its time to pick up the fight," Out of nowhere Evan materializes a wand and flicks it.

ALAKAZAM

there, a target appears right in front of them.

Everyone was a little excited at the fact they can all use their powers without being asked to, but then again . . . They didn't want to be heroes in the first place, this was all Evan's idea.

"Hit it."

Marcel was the one to speak first, "Uh, who?"

"Hit it . . ." Was all Evan said.

Marcel just shrugged at everyone and went first, he held out his hands and lightning seeped from his fingers and zapped the target as quick as it was over, it was over. A little burn mark in the target .

Marcel just shrugged, "That all I've got . . ."

Evan looked disappointed, "Is that really all you've got?"

"Look Evan," Marcel started, "I don't think any of us wanna be out here in the desert using something that we didn't ask for, can we just go home?" 

"Not until one of you demolishes that target. here's another deal, demolish the target and get a prize, okay?" Evan offers.

"Oh I'll get that prize," Wildcat says irritatedly, his veins glow a burning red until his arms burst into flames. His eye, well it was questionable if they were there or not, were covered with flames. The flames lifted him off of the ground and he headrushes the target until a burning rupture blows back the gang and evaporates a local mountain right beside the target. As for the target, well all that is left was a burning charred piece of wood that held it up and wildcat putting out the fire that was on his shirt.

Evan's mouth was a gape, he flew towards Wildcat and before wildcat could say "can I go home?" Evan grabbed him and flew themselves back to the group.

"Boys?" Evan started, "Here is your new leader . . . congrats wildcat . . ."

Everyone turned to Wildcat and gasped, "Woah wait leader?" He asked.

"Yep though its whenever I'm gone if that need ever be the issue," Evan patted him on the shoulder.

"Hold up he gets to be replacement, I want another crack at that," Marcel demanded.

"Not before me," Brian added.

"Lets be reasonable here, I want a turn before all of you," Ohm chimed in.

 Everyone argued for their turn but Evan was sentimental on this choice. He smiled to Wildcat and said, "Unlike Marcel, you actually tried, that's why I picked you. . ."

Evan flicked his wand, "ENOUGH!" Everyone quieted down.

"The choice has been made, now lets all go home eat fatty foods and watch lots of soap operas until we drown in our own tears." Evan walked along with everyone still begging him to let them try again.

* * *

"Sir there was an explosion out in sector U-9b" The assistant reported to the chief hastily.

"Pull up the feed, we need to see this," 

"Sir the feed was incinerated along with the drone monitoring that part of the sector, what do you want us to do?" 

"Monitor that sector, if something is bursting from that part, there could be big trouble . . ."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Next Episode of: Let's Be Heroes!!!!!!
> 
> Boys . . . We need costumes," Evan said sadly.
> 
> "Uh, no fuckin' duh," Wildcat retorts angrily, "I'd rather not be known as the man who can burst into fire,"
> 
> "Anyone got any contacts," Evan asked.
> 
> Everyone looked around at each other and rubbed their heads quietly.
> 
> "Well . . . I may know one guy and he works here," Evan pointed on the GPS. he may have some ideas.
> 
> "Evan you don't even know this guy what if he doesn't serve wannabe heroes," Brian asked.
> 
> "Don't worry I have a good Idea of who it may be," Evan grabs the keys and hands them off to Wildcat who sighs in defeat and gets ready to go.


	7. Interlude: Making his way to the PO Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama has a fit with Genos for a Sec before going to the Post office to pick up his new stuff.

Saitama, being the calm and reasonable person he was, walked quietly in front of Genos. Though Genos was set on apologizing, stopping in front of him to bow or say 'I'm sorry'. But Saitama just shook his head, "Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away . . ."

"Sensei, please forgive me," Genos called out seconds later.

Saitama just sighed and turned to Genos. 

"Its no problem Genos, just a couple of my favorite Y-Tubers think I'm stalking them now and they'll remember my baldness forever engraved into their skulls, but that's alright Genos," Saitama turned and walked away.

"Sensei, would it make you feel any better if I told you the reason as to why I went to their house?" Genos asked.

Saitama turned back around defeated, "Not really, but shoot." 

"I wanted to learn how to make you laugh, It was nice seeing a smile on your face, instead of seething anger from people calling you bald or a straight dead look of boredom. Maybe if I had hunted them down and mad- i mean convinced them to teach me how to laugh, I would learn how to make you laugh," Genos looked down in defeat.

Saitama first looked confused, "look of Boredom?" he asked.

Genos nodded.

Saitama shook his head and looked at him weirdly, "Aren't you due for an upgrade or something?" He asked.

Genos looked at his wrist and nodded, " Indeed I am, we will have to continue this conversation at a later date . . ."

"Gee I hope not . . ."

Genos Hopped off to Saitama's annoyance. Saitama then turned around and decided to head off to the post office. He had ordered something off of a merchandise shop and was excited to open it. 

He, like any normal person, hopped on to the next train to City Z and walked for what seemed like a long time and smiled. He was in love with this new feeling and blissfulness from, what's this called? Peace and Quiet?

. . . Yeah that . . .

Saitama stopped in his tracks, in front of him stood a slime monster gobbling up the whole city.

"For Crying out LOUD," Saitama uncharacteristically yelled. 

The monster looked down at him and tried to reach for him, Saitama punched it in the face, one quick kill to the face and it's guts splattered everywhere. Saitama took off around the corner and bumped into a dragon like being. It stared down Saitama with an eager look of hunger.

"You've got to be kidding me," He says. It swatted at him, tearing his cape in 4's. 

"Now I have a reason to blow your face off," 

BAM one punch.

He didn't stand around, Brooding that he got only one punch in, instead he sped off to hitting the next corner only to find another monster, this time twice as big as the slime monster.

"Oh. Hell. NO."

Saitama didn't waist any time. He punched it clean in the face. it exploded into bits and pieces. He then, irritated as ever waited around.

"Anyone else wanting to taste the salty flavor of my FIST!?!" He asked, again, uncharacteristically.

All was quiet.

He noticed that right on time, he was in front of the Post Office. He smiled and walked in quietly at the worker, "Hello, I've come for a pickup," 

"Ah Saitama i presume? Just on time," She picked up boxes full of merch and handed them to Saitama, "I see we ordered a lot ?"

"Yeah, I may have maxed out my card on these things," He smiled at the girl quietly, "Have a good day," she said.

Saitama knew he was going to have a good day.

* * *

 

"Sensei, I a-" Genos walked in and stopped to see a complete mess.

"Sensei what is this?!"

"Oh," Saitama said " I was just trying on some clothes I bought offline. . ."

"This wouldn't happen to have been from those 'Y-tubers?"

"  . . . maybe . . ." 

Genos made his way to the living room and sat quietly on the floor.

"Where did you buy these from?" Genos asked.

"Like I said, offline," Saitama said examining himself in the mirror.

"You can buy things from the internet? Sensei you are so clever," Genos said.

Saitama face-palmed and instructed Genos to pass him the hoodie he's sitting next to. Genos obliged.

"I think I may have went a little overboard with my spending," Saitama said.

"Quite." Genos said.

"But if I ever see those Y-tubers again, I sure hope I'm not wearing this," He finally sat down, sighing at the days events.

"Sensei would it helped if I sent an apology Cake?" Genos asked.

Saitama just shrugged defeated, "Whatever. . . Could just not go to their house like that? ever?" 

Genos Bowed, "Yes master, now I will go and get the ingredients . . ."

"everything's clo-" Genos hopped out of Saitama's window, leaving Saitama flabbergasted.

"I have to go to the tailor tomorrow," Saitama said to himself, "well I know a guy not far from here, Better get some sleep . . ."

Saitama neatly folded up his clothes he bought, changed into his pajamas and tucked himself into bed. He fell asleep watching some random soap opera he could never find the name of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit funnier if we pretend that Genos has no idea how to use the internet, even if he's a cyborg.


	8. New costumes for some New Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss and the team go and pick up order new costumes for the new heroes.
> 
> And Saitama makes a quick pit stop to the tailor for a quick fix of the cape.

Evan sat down on the couch with the other exhausted, "Man wasn't that eventful?"

Marcel stared at Tyler intensely, "Yeah . . . eventful . . ."

Evan sat up with more energy than ever,"Now, have any of you came up with any ideas for what we should do for our heroic deeds?"

"Well again we haven't even got everything in check yet." Tyler exclaimed, "Remember Evan pseudonym, costumes, any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh yeah . . ." Evan finally realized.

Then it finally hit him.

"Boys . . . We need costumes," Evan said sadly.

"Uh, no fuckin' duh," Wildcat retorts angrily, "I'd rather not be known as the man who can burst into fire,"

"Anyone got any contacts," Evan asked.

Everyone looked around at each other and rubbed their heads quietly.

"Well . . . I may know one guy and he works here," Evan pointed on the GPS. he may have some ideas.

"Evan you don't even know this guy what if he doesn't serve wannabe heroes," Brian asked.

"Don't worry I have a good Idea of who it may be," Evan grabs the keys and hands them off to Wildcat who sighs in defeat and gets ready to go.

Craig opened the door to see a cake on the floor. Craig noticed that had only been there a second. It was a yellow square caked with the words "Sorry for the intrusion" scrolled on them lined with green leaf-like icing on the top. Craig picked it up and sat it on the kitchen table.

"Where did you come from?" Craig whispered to himself.

Everyone was already piled into the car as Evan noticed him standing, looking at the cake, "Yo Craig, you coming?"

Craig snapped out of his thoughts, "Uh, yeah, coming," He ran in front of Evan to the van and buckled up along with little Lui who, for some reason, turned back into a baby again.

"LISTEN UP," Tyler suddenly yelled, scaring everyone in the van, "IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS A PEEP FROM YOU, I'LL BURN YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, GOT IT!?,"

Everyone nodded and the ride to the tailors was silent.

* * *

 

The clothing emporium has a small exterior to everyone's realization, but it was presentable. It was a nice blunt purple with a milky, clean white Neon sign. It had the words "Clothing Emporium: Heroes Welcome" etched into it. In the front was costumes handmade from a guys sweat tears and blood. The hard work was there in the design. But that's not what Evan and the Gang were here for, they were here for the best.

"Alright everyone, I'll do the talking," Evan said.

"Uh, Evan," Tyler pushed Evan back, "I'll do the talking, your going to get us kicked out. Remember last time?"

Everyone walked in the store quietly and sat in the waiting room, while Tyler rang the bell impatiently.

"COMING COMING, DON'T THROW A FI-" A man with a milk bag for a head stepped out and looked at the two standing at the corner quietly.

"Smii7y," Evan and Tyler exclaimed.

"Evan, Tyler," the milk bag exclaimed.

. . . 

 . . .

 . . .

"Don't stand back there, get your asses over here," Smii7y said.

Everyone stood up and walked back into smii7y's back room and gave hugs and pats on the back, greeting the milk bag.

"How've y'all been, you the guys here for the 2'30 appointment," Smii7y asked.

"We're all fine, and yeah we wanted some fitt-"

"No I'll give you the proper hook up, but first JOHN GET OVER HERE,"

smoke set on the ground and from it a man, blonde hair, bluish eyes and, a dead look, materialized. He inhaled his vape and blew out smoke that spellled the words 'sup'.

"Hey john," Tyler greeted, "How's your sorry ass?"

"Pretty good," John said coolly.

John turns to Evan and gives a lazy wave of the hand. Evan nodded, acknowledging the wave.

"John, meet Evan, I don't think you've met before."

John walked up to Evan and shook his hand. Evan smiled his welcoming smile, like he always does. John then blew smoke in Evan's face. Evans started to cough ferociously, "What was that?"

Smii7y chuckled, "Its his way of . . . marking you. Just breathe, it'll be fine . . ."

Evan breathed through the smoke and grown to have a headache from the advice he decided to follow, though it quickly passed a couple of seconds later.

Smii7y finally chimed in quickly after the ordeal is over, "Alright ya'll want costumes, I'll give ya, costumes," 

* * *

Saitama stepped into the tailor quietly and dinged the dinged the bell. He looked around quietly, this place was a presentable looking establishment. There were comfortable looking seats in one corner of the welcome room and on another side of the room was a magazine rack with todays fashion magazines stocked on the shelves. A nice pale-ish pink brought the whole room together in a presentable fashion.

"Hello?" he called out.

"COMING COMING," to the surprise, and dismay, of Saitama, a man with a milk bag for a head, came out of the back room. 

"He- wait, your Smii7y aren't you?" he asked.

"In the flesh, what can I do for you good sir?"

"Well I heard you did work for heroes, I need my cape sewn back up," Saitama hands over his cape to Smii7y while inwardly jumping for joy at the opportunity that no one has to ruin.

"Well thats a simple fix, come to my back room, I also have guests there too."

Saitama stepped into the back and his heart sank a little, Vanoss and his friend were there chatting it up a storm. But as soon as he entered the room, everyone fell silent.

"I'm sure you know my friend, John, and everyone else, " A blonde man saluted quietly.

"Oh yeah I do," Saitama said.   

Now this is a simple fix for someone with my coordination, watch and learn," the fabric lifted in the air and began to reattach itself. The seams of string tied its self to one another and fell into Smii7y's hands gently. Smii7y then handed off the costume to Saitama, to his amazement.

"That was pretty cool," Saitama said.

"Thanks," 

"Wait your a hero too?!" Delirious exclaimed.

"Yep, and I'd like to apologize about my friends. . . "intrusion'' a couple of days ago."

"No problem," Evan said, "It's nice to get some guests every now and again. . ."

"So were you the guy who left the cake on our Door?" Craig asked.

"No. . . But my friend did say he was going to make a cake as an apology . . ." Saitama thought for a second then quickly snapped back into reality, "Well anyways it was nice meeting you guys again, How much will that be Mr Smii7y," 

"No problem, first times always free, if you need me to add some polish to the leather or shine these boots . . ."

"No no no, I wouldn't want to hold up your customers like that, I'll just take my leave now, it'll be fine," Saitama proceeds to walk out to the front,

"Nice sweatshirt," someone said.

Saitama turned around to see john right behind him smirking. Saitama smiled kindly at John then looked down at his sweatshirt, It was a Kryozgaming sweatshirt like he had ordered,"O-oh thanks, I never noticed what I was wearing until now. I'm a big fan of yours. What are you doing now?'

"Seeing you out, like I'm always supposed to." John held the door open for Saitama and Saitama walked out.

"Hey, what you did on that ship was pretty cool too," John said smirking again.

Wait, ship? How did he know that he was on ship?

"Umm . . . Thanks," Saitama walked off quietly.

* * *

"Now as for you guys, let me guess. . . You all want superhero costumes and I've got the perfect costumes, for you guys," Smii7y began to pull fabric out and then shook his head at the choices.

"What ideas have you got for us," Luke finally spoke up.

"Well for you demon boy, something with blacks and reds, and boot's, comfortable and you have to look intimidating," Smitty pulled out some wierd fabric and dusted it off, "This is special, just for you Luke," 

"And me?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I know you, your going to want something light and quick on your feet, just like your power, something that'll lift you in the air and let you fall back to your feet safe and sound. I know all of you guys, but this'll take a while," Smii7y sat them down and began his work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Next Episode of : Lets Be heroes:
> 
> The measurements were in place, the shoe sizes were all there and room had smelt of Johns disgusting Vape smoke once again.
> 
> "Now what?" Tyler asked.
> 
> "We wait," Smii7y said, "I have to get everything sewn together in the meantime John why don't you go and make your home with them, I'm sure they're very welcoming of your presence,"
> 
> John Nodded.
> 
> And on the other side of Town:
> 
> Brock sat with his child quietly bouncing her up and down, watching her sleep.
> 
> His Wife sat beside him watching this adorable act, but they had other things to talk about.
> 
> "I'm going to do this, my girl needs to have a safe and sound place to play," Brock said.
> 
> "I know you are, and I'm not going to stop you, your doing the right thing," Lauren said smiling.
> 
> Brock handed his daughter off to Lauren and walked off to go find his friends, " Just be safe," Was all Lauren could say.


	9. Interlude: John's First day of Heroics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a younger John taking a stroll and discovering an alien ship hovering over the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (something new I'm trying)
> 
> Comment of the Day:  
> From: GreyMonkey
> 
> Man I just love this series, that listen up in the van actually made me laugh (when im not trying to because im at work ;P)
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> Thanks, I'm happy that the Wildcat basically telling everyone to shut up really made you laugh, I thought that would've been hit or miss.
> 
> And also I've been doing a lot of the interlude thingys and I just want to say that these will pop up once and a while just to set up the world these people are in. This one happens to take place in season 1 when the big ship comes and the aliens happens to want to battle Saitama.
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter.

John walked down the barren streets, taking slight puffs from his vape. He didn't understand why City A was so Barren at this time of day. This was pretty uncanny, but like most scary things, this didn't faze him one bit.

Though he seemed to be more lost in himself. He felt like . . . well like nothing, like nothing in himself meant anything. That just trying to make a difference was pointless. These feelings were not just a burden, but it made him feel like he was a burden on other people. 

But he got the same response:

_Cheer up_

_Suck it up_

_People have it worse. . ._

it felt like no one understood. It was like all the times he could sleep he would wake back up into the nightmare that was his life and it wouldn't end until he would manage to fall asleep. If only

The sky suddenly turned black snapping John out of his depressing thoughts. " _it got dark really quickly,"_ John thought.

He looked up only to notice that there was a big ship hovering over every nook and cranny of the City. John, as usual, wasn't fazed by this and immediately got ready for a scrap. But he thought this would be more like a battle.

He blew smoke from his vape then blended with it, becoming smoke himself. This was the only way, at least John thought at the time, to get to places fast. By the time he had stopped however, he had just witnessed a casualty. A little girl and her family sitting in rubble slowly bleeding to death.

"Please . . ." The father said, "Save . . . her . . ."

John quietly picked her up and felt for a pulse, she was still here . . . but just barely. John quickly blew smoke and balled it up. he then set it to the wound and began to heal the victim. The smoke seemingly absorbed the wound and, like the wind, it disappeared. John turned to the parents and realized they were dead. He didn't fail to attempt though as he repeated the same process on them. Nothing. . . For John they were too far gone, it was too late for them and giving them a proper burial wasn't proper with the time or the place.

The girl arose from her sleep and looked at John groggily. John looked at her parents and then to her, "I'm sorry . . ." Was all he could say. Though for a girl of her age she didn't understand what was going on or why this was happening. All she could do was look at John.

John looked up all of a sudden, then grabbed the girl to shield her from the attack. Dozens of large missiles were going to drop from the ship on to the ground. Just as they did though, he, along with the girl, dissolved into smoke and sped off in the opposite direction. It seemed like the bombs were following though, but John just used this opportunity to pick up the pace. Bobbing and weaving through the one missiles up in the front.

As all of the bombs dropped, John finally stopped to take a breather. He noticed the girl, crying her heart out, finally saying something to John, "Am I . . . Going to be okay?"

John nodded his head and patted her's quietly. _"Nothing will happen to you, not even a scratch on that head of yours,"_ he thought. He forced her eyes shut gently, hugged her tightly, and puffed a smoke from his vape. He ran as fast as he could, turning the next corner. There was a building crumbling right in front of him. He smirked and completely guarded himself with smoke. There, he rushed right inward to the rubble and came out of the other side along with the girl, unscathed. 

A group of people came rushing by running away from the commotion. John hesitated to stop and quickly ran her outside of the city, dodging rubble and missiles. John eventually gets out of the city but the ship was still looming over the region. He sat the girl down, Who had seemed to grow an attachment to the vape man. She wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. 

"Hey, you need to stay here," John said to her.

"I want to go, please don't leave me here," She said, tears building in her eyes.

"I'll be back, before you know it," John promised, "If you see anything that might be a threat, I need you to run . . . as fast as you can, got it?"

"B-but what if you don't come back?" She asks.

"Trust me. . . I _will_ come back and I'll get you candy and sweets, would you like that?" He asks.

She nodded. John stood up, dusted himself off, and got ready to head off.

"I LOVE YOU," She suddenly yelled and hugged him from behind.

 _Kid . . . .We've only known each other for a couple of minutes,_ John thought. He then felt warmth inside smiling a little, _But at least I have a purpose for protecting humanity._

He then rushed off back to the city. He needed a way on that ship and didn't have any way to climb it or a building to scale and jump on it. This was going to be hard but he'll need all of the juice he could get. He stared at the life of his vape battery only three bars left. That'll be enough . . .

He inhaled the smoke from his vape and crouched down for a jump. he jumped high in the air as the smoke lifted him. A missile shot down and instead of dodging the missile, he used it to propel him upwards and into the ship. He got a good grip on the railing and pulled himself up safely. Then he made his way onto the ship.

* * *

It was a bit darker than John was hoping for it to be, none the less he continued hoping to find the source of the ship and destroy it from the inside. he ran as fast as he could, but not before stopping to watch two people monologue between each other. One a bald guy who wore the most color clashing costume he's ever scene. and the other a blue demon like alien who was taller, more built than the bald guy. They began to talk, some of the things John didn't listen to. 

after all the talking, they then began to fight jumping from wall to wall punching each other. he couldn't tell whether they were hitting or not, not like it mattered though. Suddenly the bald guy was staring right at him. How could he have done that when he was too busy fighting the invaders. But that was pretty impressive to john though, but his hiding spot was now found. he watched the fight for a couple of minutes until the bald guy punched him into another hallway far away from John, giving him the opportunity to escape off to the other side of the ship.

 He watched as the security guarded the bombs and missiles. This was his chance . . . 

He hopped out and took a smoke from his vape. He then blew out a fog of smoke blinding the foes before they could attack. John kicked them in the and quickly jabbed the opponents and watched them dissolve in a puddle. He dusted himself off and began to set off the bombs.

Suddenly a guard grabbed him from behind the back and put him into a choke hold.

"What the-" another guard grabbed John by the legs and tried to carry him off to a nice and comfy cell. 

John immediately dissolves into smoke, startling the guard. His arms then dissolve into smoke. He then kicks the guard into the wall and notices a weird orb falling to the ground. He stomped it and kicked the other guard in the face and stomping the orb that came from him.

"That'll show them," John jogged back to the missiles and set off a detonation timer, he has set enough time to just get out of there alive.

Suddenly he noticed the two who were fighting in the other room, smash their way into the missile room. the bald guy looked up and noticed John again, "What the hell are you doing here,"

"Destroying a ship, you might wanna turn around . . ." the bald guy turned around to find the alien guy trying to punch the him in the face. He luckily dodged this and punched him only to get blocked.

"Well I gotta go, see ya hotshot," John jumped out of the ship ,smirking at the heroics he took part in, and watched as it exploded. He then dissolved into smoke giving him a soft float on to the ground.

Next stop . . . Candy.

* * *

"You came back " John walked unscathed from the ship.

"told you," he said and picked her up.

"Did you keep your promise to get me candy?" She asked.

"Never forgot it," he said and had a bag of sweets just for her.

"I knew you wouldn't, you're my hero," she plants a kiss softly on his cheek.

"C'mon eat up, i have to take you home," he said.

"B-but I don't have a home," she said.

"Then I'll take you to a new one."

he sat right beside her, looking out at the city that once was there now a barren wasteland of death and peril. How could something do such a thing, killing innocent people, destroying lives and leaving others homeless. It made John think . . . What was the point? Not just in living but in trying to live on to see another day. Why? Why even try . . .

"Maybe . . . " the girl started to say, making john move his eyes towards her, I'll become a hero too!! I wanna save people, just like you saved me!!"

"I'm no hero kid," John said.

"Yes you are. You saved me,"

"But I didn't save your parents," John said a little crestfallenly.

"Not all heroes are there on time," She stood up hugged John, "You tried, and you gave it your best, please don't be down on yourself. . ."

John's heart welled. He couldn't tell what this feeling in his heart was.

John then sent those feelings back where they came from, "C'mon kid, finish up your candy, I have to take you somewhere. . . "

The girl hopped on John's back to John's reluctance. John began to carry her off to an orphanage not far from here and dropped her off.

"B-but I don't wanna leave you," She said.

"I ain't fit to take care of you kid," John huffed from his vape.

The girl started to cry, making John feel bad about just up and leaving her here. He then thought about giving her something to remember him by. He felt through his pockets, some laundry lint and his vape in one pocket and Lint in the other. He then looked at his hands, his plucked a random one off of his fat fingers, the one with a light sea green jewel, and put it on her small, underdeveloped fingers. 

"Something to remember me by, all the good heroes do it, right?" he turned around and walked off.

"I'll never forget you, I'll become the best hero around and when I do, I'll find you," She said before walking into the building.

_I'll hold you to that kid. . ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a bit of John's depression in since well he has it. But I feel like I failed a little here. and updates will be ceasing here for a short time because I feel like I'm updating this story way too much and I want to work on my other stories.
> 
> I'm not abandoning this.
> 
> enjoy.


	10. The Milkbag does his job and Making Room for More Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, with more Ideas
> 
> Here, we get to see the Milkbag do his work in the art of clothing.
> 
> Kryoz gets a new house 
> 
> And a New BBS Hero emerges from his home.

Smii7y Picked up the measuring tape and started to measure Evan. Measuring Evan's 'wingspan' to see how much work had to be done. 

"So when do I get to pick out my cool superhero name," Evan asked.

"Well . . ." Smii7y started, "I've actually picked some out for you guys. . . "

Everyone stared at each other quietly.

"You,Evan," Smii7y started "Can Be the Great Whoudini," He held up a sign with the Words "Great Whoudini" scrolled across it.

"You spelt 'Whoudini' wrong," Tyler Pointed out.

"But its a pun, owls go "hoo" but it is often joked about in cartoons," Smii7y pitched.

"Whatever its a stupid name anyways,"

"Whatever goes to you too . . . _Wyldfire_ ," He hands a board to Tyler. Tyler then chars the parts he is holding with his bare hands.

"David come over here ma' boi," David trotted over with that same dumbfounded look on his face

"Now my faithful singer, you are know as Mr. Maestro, the best singer in all of the universe your singing is so powerful, that it can create, but can also destroy," 

" _OOh_ ," David said with awe.

"Since you're good at this, give _me_ one," Marcel stood in front of the milk bag quietly. He instantly came up with one, "I know, Static Cling, one of the most powerful superheroes with the power to shock foes with your powerful lightning."

Marcel smiled then nodded at the name, "Yeah, I like that . . ."

"Do me, do me" 

"Somehow I feel [EXHIBIT EMOTIONS]" Brian said before clearing his throat and starting over, "What I meant to say was I feel curious about what name you'll come up with for me . . ."

"NO ME! Me," Delirious jumped in excitement. 

"Wait, when did we decide that some milk bag who runs a clothing store would come up with our names?!" Tyler exclaimed.

Smii7y looked over at Tyler quietly and began to unravel his shirt, but not with his fingers. Instead the miniscule amounts of string that the shirt was made up of started to unravel themselves. Tyler Suddenly noticed this and immediately tried to cover his chest in embarrassment.

"H-hey, who did that?" 

"Guilty," Smii7y raised his hand jokingly.

"Whatever you did to my shirt, undo it, before I burn this place down with YOU IN IT," Tyler said, heated as ever.

Okay, mr. Hot head, one new shirt coming right up. . . " Smii7y waved his finger and the string all formed together to make a sweatshirt, all back on Tyler's back.

"Try that shit again clothes boy I'll burn your hands shut," Tyler holds up a fire fist and waves it in Smii7y's face. Smii7y unfazed by his open threat, begins to size Tyler up and come up with the perfect design for him.  

"Now Tyler, don't get so that you burn a hole in the earth, i'm sure it was an accident. . ." David said comfortingly.

"DON'T DEFEND THAT LITTLE MILKBAG FAGGOT," Tyler began to slowly burst into flames, tiny flames crackled on his pants and burned his clothing.

"Any you, Wildfyre, just gave me the perfect idea for your suit, thanks bud," he patted his back putting out the fire.

"See he wasn't trying to embarrass you," David said, making Tyler annoyed and angry by the mere sound of his voice.

"SHUT UP DAITHI," Tyler said.

.

.

.

.

The measurements were in place, the shoe sizes were all there and room had smelt of Johns disgusting, but knowing E-cigs they would probably smell of doughnut or candy, Vape smoke once again.

"Now what?" Tyler asked.

"We wait," Smii7y said, "I have to get everything sewn together in the meantime John why don't you go and make your home with them, I'm sure they're very welcoming of your presence,"

Everyone turned to John and watched as he saluted as a response to his suggestion.

"Woah hold up wait," Tyler started, "We don't have any room for the blondie, what makes you think that we want him,"

"I didn't ask if you wanted him, but as my assistant he can be quite useful," Smii7y put away his measuring tape.

* * *

 

And on the other side of Town:

Brock sat with his child quietly bouncing her up and down, watching her sleep.

His Wife sat beside him watching this adorable act, but they had other things to talk about.

"I'm going to do this, my girl needs to have a safe and sound place to play," Brock said.

"I know you are, and I'm not going to stop you, your doing the right thing," Lauren said smiling.

Brock handed his daughter off to Lauren and walked off to go find his friends, " Just be safe," Was all Lauren could say.

Brock stepped out into the mean, but kind of nice depending on the day, streets of City Z. He began to walk. Brock didn't think this out very well, he wanted to make a difference, but he didn't know where to start. He wanted to keep his daughter safe, but again, didn't know where to start. He didn't even know what to do first.

"I guess  . . . I gotta try to become a hero first, then try to Join them, being a hero shouldn't be this hard right?" 

"You a hero?!" Suddenly a bunch of low class muggers appeared from out of nowhere. The didn't hold anything but the clothes on their backs and the masks on their face. Brock wasn't scared, but he sure as well knew that he wasn't brave. He turned around and raised his fists, "Look I don't want a fight . . ."

"Then give us your money, if you know what's good for you," The head mugger pulled out a knife and flipped it in the air and did neat tricks with it.

All of a sudden, Brock's confidence skyrocketed, "Oh trust me, you really don't want this . . ."

"C'mon dude hand over the dough . . ."

"Oh I'll hand it over," The glass vibrated and gave off a high pitched noise. The Muggers looked around in awe at the buildings and watched as the glass shattered and surrounded Brock. His straight, brave face, turned into a smug grin. Brock  knew who was overpowered in this situation.

"T-this guy ain't so tough," a mugger stumbled over his own words. In fact all of the goons were a little hesitant on touching him, you know, with all of the glass hovering around him.

"Y-yeah, let's get him," Another mugger encouraged.

The all charged at Brock. Brock stopped the glass and aimed it at the muggers. Some were immediately pinned down by the glass piercing the clothes and limbs. While other dodged the glass like in the middle of a dodgeball game. As soon as they were in arms reach of Brock, they immediately went for the swing. Brock dodged the swing and went in for a fist full of glass punch. Glass pierced the muggers faces and bodies. He didn't hold back any more like the goons didn't he was just giving them a taste of their own medicine.

"What the hell?" One of the goons finally said.

They all, with no hesitation, got up and ran off, all while Brock restored the glass back on the houses, no cracks or scratches. He felt like he had made more of a difference. Maybe they won't be bothering anyone innocent and get well paying jobs soon enough. But Brock couldn't help but bask in his heroics, he felt good and confident. But he knew this wasn't over, he had to make more of a difference and keep everyone safe he had a motive to become the perfect hero and wasn't going to squander it on some minor heroics. he was ready for this . . . 

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Brock said smugly, "Captain Glass . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Next Episode of Lets Be Heroes:
> 
> John, that's it I've had the last of you," Tyler bellowed through the halls 
> 
> "You do realize that I've only been here for a day right?"
> 
> "Shut the FUCK up!!! I'm going to burn you to ashes you . . .you," Tyler only made himself more mad, as he couldn't think up of anything that he could call John.
> 
> John's head started to evaporate, like it was turning to smoke, "Wanna take this outside, hothead?" 
> 
> That was it for tyler, he tackled John to the Ground . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's Anger is scarily getting to out of hand.
> 
> So out of hand that he immediately lashes out at the New guest. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a sneak peak of the next chapter in the last chapter, but I did so there, But I won't forget again.

John walked in first, plopping down on the soft and comfy couch quietly and puffed smoke from his vape. The others filed in quietly and walked into the kitchen.

"NO SMOKING IN THE DAMN HOUSE DONUT BREATH," Tyler snatched his e-cig from his hand and walked into the kitchen along with the others. John flipped the bird at Tyler and pulled out another vape from his pocket and puffed on it some more.

"So Evan," Tyler gritted through his teeth, "What are we going to do about our 'new guest'?"

"Just let him stay here for a little longer like Smii7y said," Evan said, "I'm sure he won't do anything stupid or destructive right John?"

"Can't promise anything," John said deeply through the smoke.

"Hey Fuckwit, where'd you get the new tech pipe," Wildcat asked.

"None of your's hothead," John said.

_WOOSH_

John was almost set on fire. He dodged the blaze thankfully.

"T-tyler stop," Craig spoke up, "Be fucking courteous for gods sake,"

"Yeah Listen to Screech boy," Marcel said, pissing off Craig even more.

"I. don't. **SCEEEEEEEEEEEE** ," Craig yelled at the top of his lungs and ended up putting a hole in the front of the house.

mini cleared his throat, "I'm sorry,"

"NO worries Craig I've got this," Evan flicked his wand and the house was brand new. 

John rolled his eyes, "Listen, I just wan't to be able to vape and chill without you being a mother to me, got it?" 

Tyler gritted his teeth, "Okay well let's start out with the rule: NO SMOKING!!!" He snatched the Vape out of his hand again.

"I've got more of those you know?" John said in a sing-song tone .

"Give 'em," Tyler said.

"No . ."

"Why?" 

"Cause I said so," 

"Then get out," 

"Now Tyler-" Evan started.

"No Evan, in order to train a dog you must punish it,"

"Wait DOG?!" John asked then calmed down, "That's it I'm out," John stood up and walked up the stairs, "I'm going to Vape in my room" John gave the peace sign and started to evaporate into smoke up the stairs.

Tyler stomped on the smoke cloud, but as usual, his foot went through the cloud as it floated up the stairs.

John, that's it I've had the last of you," Tyler bellowed through the halls

"You do realize that I've only been here for a day right?"

"Shut the FUCK up!!! I'm going to burn you to ashes you . . .you," Tyler only made himself more mad, as he couldn't think up of anything that he could call John.

John's head started to evaporate, like it was turning to smoke, "Wanna take this outside, hothead?"

That was it for Tyler, he tackled John to the ground. While John Was struggling against Tyler's arm, Tyler held up a finger and it ignited into flames. 

"Ever Heard of a Hot willie?" Tyler began to aim for his hear.

John, by this time, had had enough and blew smoke at Tyler, and sent him flying.

"Come back to me when you've cooled down a bit.," John turned around and proceeded to attempt to walk to the guest bedroom, for which, he didn't even know where it was.

A fireball flew past John, startling him a bit. John glared at Tyler, "Wanna take this outside?"

But before Tyler could answer a fist completely made from smoke shoots him in the air. Tyler was able to catch himself and watch John shoot up in the air.

"GUYS STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO GET US INTO TROUBLE," Evan called out and watched with the others.

* * *

There's a spike in energy over at City E," One of the personnel informed

"What the . . ." They typed in the coordinates and pulled up a drone feed. There, a ball of smoke and a ball of fire were pushing force against each other. 

"Get our Best heroes out there immediately," The men immediately called in the S class Heroes and sent them the coordinates.

"What do you think it is?"

"Probably something straight out of the villain's Association, But we can't be for sure . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode of: Let's Be Heroes!!!!
> 
> "I swear somethings up," Saitama said to Genos, "Those Y-tubers were in costume shop buying god knows what."
> 
> Saitama looked up and saw absolute madness, a ball of smoke and a ball of flames were bashing against each other. One was fighting the other 
> 
> "Genos, What could that be?" Saitama asked.
> 
> "I don't know," Genos pulled out a buzzing communicator and pressed silence, "But that must be what the commotion they are talking about. C'mon," Genos ran over to the commotion while Saitama stood there looking, there he got his answer


End file.
